


Man eater

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disapproving Avengers, FrostIron - Freeform, Intervention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki go public with their relationship. However, Loki is known for being a serial-dating man-eater that later uses the experience to write shitty songs about failed relationships. The Avengers are concerned and find the whole thing deeply cringeworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man eater

The moment Tony revealed he was romantically involved with Loki, the trouble began. Not a single person was happy for them. Anyone who cared about Tony even just a little was deeply concerned with his choice. 

It could've been different, yet even Thor was against Loki and suspected nothing good would come out of it. He warned the Avengers, Pepper, Happy and Fury that Loki was the worst possible candidate for a boyfriend. Not only his identity and anger management issues were to blame but also his controversial hobby. He would seduce gullible men, have a very public and very passionate romance with them, followed by an emotional break-up that usually served as an inspiration for embarrassing ballads. His singing voice was bad enough and the lyrics always seemed to belong to a pre-pubescent girl. Thor cringed at the memory of his brother singing about his latest prey in the tavern. The younger god was most creative when it came to bringing shame to the family. Nothing indicated that Tony was not going to be chewed and spit and then turned into a mediocre song.

As any other person blindly in love, Tony was deaf to all warnings. And just as all the men Thor had tried to protect in the past, he claimed it was none of Thor's business and that although there was only one Loki and two dozens of men, it couldn't have been only Loki's fault. 

'You don't know him the way I do,' that old cliché, Thor had heard it so many times. 'He's a changed man. We're in love,' yadda yadda yadda.

 

They all anxiously looked out for any signs of distress every time they met Tony. Bruises, cuts, traces of tears on his cheeks, weight loss or gain, odd behaviour, anything that might suggest abuse of any form. Two weeks later, Tony and Loki were still together and the time came for an intervention. 

Separating the love-birds for an hour was a major challenge, not to mention the impossible task of opening Tony's eyes to the truth about Loki. He didn't care about Loki's reputation, ignored every red flag and advice from his friends.

'You're just jealous,' he snarled, eager to prove how irrational he was being. 'I'm happily in love and most of you are single. Besides, why do you even care who I'm with? Can't you just mind your fucking business? You can't tell me what to do.'

That was the point. It was Tony's life, his poor choices and his responsibility. But what does a true friend do when a close person makes a serious mistake? When someone you care about gets on a metaphorical train that is about to derail, do you stay silent and let them crash? Tony had been through enough in his life, why did he insist on more heartache? 

Not everyone present at the intervention meeting was motivated by his safety, true, some were simply disgusted with the idea of him being with Loki. As juvenile as it may seem, from time to time people come across something so utterly unacceptable and wrong that all they want is for it to stop. Awful hairdos, parents casually poisoning children with cigarette smoke and not holding their hands in a crowded area, old, obese and hairy men parading around shirtless in the summer. _I don't freaking care if you like it or think it's right, stop doing that, it's wrong!_ People eating garlic in public and then talking to you, breastfeeding mothers showing you their swollen, veiny breasts, youths listening to techno or rap. No, just fucking no! A friend starting a serious relationship with the wrong person, damn it! Why would you do that?

What Tony deserved was to be shaken by his shoulders and told, 'What the hell are you doing? Stop and think! You'll remember this moment soon and regret you haven't listened to us! You're making a huge mistake!'

 

There was a slight possibility that they were all wrong and judged the book by the cover. Loki could have changed and his love for Tony might have been genuine and pure. Four months later, they were still together. Whenever in public, they would shower each other with affection and paparazzi had so much fun documenting the love affair. Yet Loki was still the evil manipulator and anything could happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be wrong. Honestly.


End file.
